Skilled photographers bring a great deal of training and expertise to bear on how they select, compose, and capture images. Most owners of image capture devices (ICDs), such as still and video cameras, are not skilled photographers. To compensate, some existing devices allow a user to edit an image after it is captured (e.g., by adjusting the brightness or color properties, cropping the image, airbrushing portions of the image, etc.). However, the successful use of such editing techniques requires training and skill, and may be nearly as or more difficult than developing good photographic techniques. Thus, despite the proliferation of ICDs, high quality images are still rare.